Un secreto a voces
by meliidelacruz
Summary: - Isabella ¡POR FAVOR!- Vi en sus ojos tanto arrepentimiento - No Cullen, no ahora te lo pido-Dije susurrando antes de salir corriendo. Todos se preguntaran porque el chico mas guapo, cotizado, etc.. De la escuela me habla, tan simple como que yo se "su secreto" el pequeño problema es que YO SOY SU SECRETO... La vida da muchas vueltas como para enojarte por marearte.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamier: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

* * *

_DOLOR MÁS DOLOR IGUAL AL ODIO_

**_POV BELLA_**

- Isabella ¡POR FAVOR!- Vi en sus ojos tanto arrepentimiento

- No Cullen, no ahora te lo pido-Dije susurrando antes de salir corriendo

Estúpido Cullen lleva una semana tratando de hablar conmigo pero quien carajos quiere hablar con el, claro como la mitad de la preparatoria moría por hablar con el pero por supuesto yo no quería verlo ni en pintura después de lo que me hizo.

Llegue casi histérica a mi camioneta a mi preciada pickup, quería hablar con alguien pero en este maldito pueblo no hay nadie con quien hablar a menos que quieras que se entere todo el pueblo y eso es lo que menos quiero.

Ser la hija de el jefe de la policía del pueblo no es bueno es mas a veces están fastidioso tener que portarte siempre bien pero esta bella ya se estaba cansando, mi papá, mi amigo Jacob y mi hermanito bueno ni tan chiquito el es mas grande que yo en edad y en cuerpo; Eran a los únicos que les mostraba a la bella divertida, con sarcasmo, la que maldecía a veces.. Con los demás era callada.

Em y jake son los únicos que me llegan a entender y aunque me encantaría hablar con ellos sobre lo que paso se que acabarían matando a Edward Cullen y no quiero que ellos se metieran en problemas por mi ni por el estúpido de Cullen, sabía que estaba a punto de llorar así que respire no se cuantas veces hasta lograr calmarme.

Salí de la escuela con la música de mi Ipod a todo volumen, escuchar Debussy me relajo.

En casa no había nadie, Charlie trabaja hasta tarde en la comisaria y emmett estaría en la práctica o con alguna nueva novia, em era todo un bromista y conquistador pero así lo amaba a mi pobre loco hermano.

Me encerré en mi cuarto y llore como lo venía haciendo desde ese estúpido y maldito día

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Y aquí estoy sentada en Port Angeles, con los amigos de mi hermano disfrutando de su triunfo por que ganaron el y su equipo el campeonato estatal de basquetbol es la primera vez que salgo con em a una reunión por suerte Jacob también estaba aquí porque el igual era parte del equipo, es viernes y em y jake me rogaron tanto que no me pude negar._

_James, Alec, Demetri y Jasper me caían bien, ellos eran parte del equipo también, ya pasaban mas de las 2 de la mañana pero ellos querían seguir con la "reunión" estábamos en un bar no los culpo pero yo ya me quería ir._

_- Em me iré- le anuncie_

_- ¿Ya? Pero bella.. Esta bien vámonos_

_- Em yo no te dije que "nos" fuéramos te dije que me voy yo _

_- Bells pero no te irás sola te puede pasar algo_

_- No es la primera ni la última vez que me iré sola em tranquilo además me llevare tu jeep no me va a pasar nada oso_

_- No bella y es un NO rotundo, no te vas a ir sola- Sentí a alguien tocar mi espalda_

_- Tranquilo em yo la llevo- Dijo Jacob _

_- Si te vas con Jacob estaré mas tranquilo bella_

_- Esta bien em._

_Jacob es mi amigo pero no quiero que el se tome la molestia de ir y venir de forks hasta Port Angeles dos veces _

_- Jake no me pasara nada me llevare el jeep de emmett por favor déjame ir solo quiero estar un ratito sola por favor _

_- Mmm solo si me prometes que manejaras con cuidado, emmett jamás me perdonaría si te pasara algo bella y a mi tampoco me perdonaría que te pasara algo_

_- Lo prometo Jake, por cierto te quiero_

_- De nada bells pero júrame que iras con cuidado y también te quiero muchísimo _

_- Si hombre iré con cuidado- Y con eso me fui al estacionamiento _

_Al llegar no me di cuenta que ahí estaba Edward Cullen, lo ignore como el me hacia pero no me importaba que me ignorara es mas agradecía que lo hiciera no podría tan siquiera sonreírle me enfermaba su forma de ser tan ególatra tan orgulloso tan odioso pero también tan deseable y tan guapo eso no lo podía negar.._

_Saque las llaves del jeep de mi bolso pero antes de quitarle el seguro a la camioneta se me cayeron, estaba a punto de recogerlas pero ya las habían agarrado _

_- ¿Se te callo algo Isabella?- Dijo con sarcasmo _

_Solo asentí _

_- ¿Por qué coño no me hablas? Me enferma que ni me quieras mirar ¿Sabes?- No respondí _

_- Pero se que me deseas que te gusto..- Dijo acercándose cada vez mas _

_¿Y este idiota que se creía? apestaba alcohol que es un gusto, sabía que estaba ebrio se le notaba pero eso no le da ningún derecho_

_- Lo se Isabella lo veo en tus ojos_

_- ¿Qué mier…- Y me estampo sus labios _

_Ok estoy a punto de entrar en pánico ¿QUE LE PASA A ESTE IMBECI?' NO SE APARTA DE MI_

_- Oh Isabella eres tan dulce- Me tomo del brazo me estaba subiendo al jeep_

_MIEDO _

_- Edward Cullen suéltame- Le dije dándole una patada pero el la esquivo _

_- ¡No! Eres mía Isabella MIA- Y con eso me dio una bofetada que me dejo inconsciente_

_- Vamos Isabella despiértate_

_Ohuu ¿Donde coño estoy? Y entonces me di cuenta ¡DIOS MIO!_

_Estoy ATADA Y DESNUDA EN UNA CAMA_

_- ¡AUXILIO! ¡AYUDA!_

_- Pequeña nadie te va escuchar.. Estamos en mi pent-house pero por si las dudas_

_¡NOOOO POR DIOS NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO A MI ME VA A AMORDAZAR!_

_- Vamos nena deja de luchar yo se que tu también lo deseas.._

_Empezó con sus manos recorriendo mi pecho con brusquedad y siguió.._

_- Lo vamos hacer como a mí me gusta ¿entendido?_

_Me pregunta como si le pudiera responder _

_Sin decir más empezó a masajear mi clítoris pero en lugar de hacerlo con cuidado me estaba lastimando, me movía como enloquecida para poder desatarme pero creo que el lo estaba mal interpretando_

_- ¿Te gusta? OH SI Isabella ¿Lo quieres mas duro?_

_Con un carajo como me estaba doliendo, quería gritar pero no podía solo salían lagrimas de mi _

_- ¿Sabes? Si te resistes mas te dolera ¡jajajajajaja!- Estaba poseído_

_Se empezó a desnudar sabía lo que venía me iba a penetrar.. Se posiciono en mi entrada y ¡JODER! gemí de dolor ¡EN LA MADRE COMO DOLIA!_

_- Siempre supe que eras una zorra pero MI zorra _

_Y así paso hasta que_

_- Eso estuvo hermoso ZORRA MIA- me dijo dándome un beso en la frente y se acostó a un lado de mi y se durmió _

_Después de 30 agónicos minutos logre destrabar mi mano y con eso fui desatándome._

_Lloraba, mi mente no pasaba a creer lo que había ocurrido, busque mi ropa y las llaves del jeep y sali de ahí.._

_Llegue a mi casa a las 4 de la mañana y em todavía no había llegado y Charlie sabia que íbamos a llegar tarde así que ni se molesto._

_Subí a mi habitación me bañe y me quite todo rastro de Edward. _

_Yo era ra de las personas que decía "Si llego virgen al matrimonio bien y si no pues espero haberlo disfrutado" pero nada de eso solo quería llorar, así que me tire a la cama a llorar y me quede dormida_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

- Bells levántate ya hay que ir a la escuela

- Si em ahorita bajo

Y otro estúpido día que tendré que ver a Cullen.

* * *

_Gracias por leer, espero sus reviews por fis y que les haya gustado, hasta el próximo capitulo.. Xoxo._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclamier: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

* * *

_¿AMIGOS MIOS?_

**_POV BELLA _**

Baje a tomar el desayuno porque después de ver a Cullen y llegar a mi casa a llorar me quede dormida, moría de hambre.

Mi papá estaba en la mesa desayunando con Emmett.

- Bella hoy tendrás que irte con Emmett- Papá me dijo cuando me sentaba con mi plato de cereal servido

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tu camioneta se descompuso

Puse mala cara amaba a mi hermano pero también amaba estar sola.

- Si pa, ¡Por fin esa chatarra se murió!

- No le digas así yo amo a esa "chatarra"- Le dije de mal humor

- No se peleen, emmett no provoques a tu hermana por favor

- Voy por mi mochila- Dije subiendo las escaleras, ni termine mi cereal ya no tenía hambre..

Me enfermaba ir a la escuela los sábados todo porque casi un semestre reprobó y todos teníamos que pagar las consecuencias una de ellas era esta.

Baje las escaleras frustrada ni los sábados me libraría de Cullen, me quede a mitad de las escaleras congelada por lo que escuche.

- Emmett tu hermana estado rara desde ese viernes que salió contigo ¿Le ocurrió algo?

- Lo se papá, bella a estado "rara" y me preocupa la otra noche pase por su cuarto y la escuche llorar- ¡CARAJO!, Se quedo callado y después dijo

- No papá no le ocurrió nada que yo sepa y eso que estuve todo el tiempo que ella

No todo el tiempo..

Antes que siguieran hablando entre ala cocina.

- ¿Ya lista bells?- Me dijo emmett despreocupadamente

- Si.., que tengas un buen día papá

- Igual para ustedes chicos; Me voy a trabajar

- Si igual nosotros ya nos vamos pa- Dijo em

Me fui al jeep, no quería ni tocar ese carro.

- Em me puedo ir caminado por favor

- Estás loca bella esta lejos el instituto así que te vas a ir conmigo te guste o no

- Esta bien mandón- Le dije haciendo un intento de sonrisa

- Bella pero primero pasaremos por jasper igual se descompuso su auto

- Si emmett- Jasper no me caía mal de hecho

Llegamos a casa de jasper y bajamos no quería quedarme en ese auto sola.

- Emmett me vas a matar, se me olvido decirte que hoy no iré a la escuela tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermana

- ¿Tienes hermanas?- Pregunte tímidamente

- Si una pero somos medios hermanos

- Ah, siento haber preguntado- Dije susurrando

- No te preocupes bella- Me sonrió dulcemente;

- Si déjenme fuera de la conversación- Interrumpió mi hermano- Bueno pero no que tu coche está descompuesto ¿Como la iras a buscar?

- Exactamente eso te quería pedir

- Claro es mas hoy no vamos a la escuela bueno ¿Bells estás de acuerdo? ¡Anda si!

- Bella por favor quédate con nosotros- Dijo jasper

Pffff.

- Está bien- Con tal de no ver a Cullen hoy, dije en mi mente

- El problema es que no puedo dejar la casa sola

- Mmm si quieres yo voy a buscarla

- Eso sería genial es mas voy por una foto para que la reconozcas cuando vengas

Jasper subió las escaleras y em me pregunto.

- Bella ¿puedes quedarte con jasper?

Sola en casa de jasper NO ni loca, no es por el pero NO NO

- No se emmett

- Anda es que me gusta la hermana de jasper y el no me va a dejar acercarme cuando ella esté aquí el otro día la vi en una foto y me gustaría estar sola con ella unos momentos..

- Está bien em no te tardes- Puedo soportar estar con un hombre a solas por em

- Claro que no bells ya vengo te amo- Me dijo dándome un beso

- Ahí está- Llego jasper con una foto y se la dio a emmett

- Jazz, bella se va a quedar

- Claro emmett

Emmett se fue y jasper se sentó alado mío en el sofá.

- Bella yo se que no hemos tratado mucho pero te quiero porque eras la hermanita de mi mejor amigo y aparte me caes bien aunque no me hables mucho- Medio sonreí- Eh visto que Edward te ha estado buscando- Me puse alerta- Te he notado rara también, solo quiero decirte que en mi tienes a un amigo yo jamás traicionaría tu confianza diciéndole a emmett así que por favor confía en mi

Lo mire con desconfianza

- Por favor bella, llegas con los ojos llorosos a la escuela has estado rara toda la semana

Maldita sea parece que a todos mi comportamiento a estado raro

- Está bien jasper te lo voy a decir, solo cuando termine lo que te voy a decir no quiero que cometas ninguna tontería por favor

- Claro bella confía en mí por eso somos amigos

Suspire resignada y comencé a contarle..

Cuando termine mi relato estaba rojo y era del enojo.

- Cómo pudiste pasar por eso pequeña bella siento tanto no haber estado ahí

- No tenias porque estar jasper y no lo sientas

Me abrazo sentí temor pero sabía que jasper no me haría nada porque éramos amigos ..

Sonó el timbre jasper y yo fuimos pensando que era emmett

Me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida

- ¿Qué mierda haces aquí Cullen?- Dijo jasper enojado agarrándome de la cadera

- Nada que te importe a ti Withlock, Isabella vamos a hablar

- Eso sí que no, LARGATE DE MI CASA AHORA- y con eso cerró la puerta

- Tranquila bells ¿Te puedo decir bells?

- Claro si tú me dejas llamarte jazz

- Por supuesto, vamos a la cocina, tengo hambre así dejamos a Cullen tocar la puerta todo lo que quiera, yo te voy a defender- dijo abrazándome

- Solo promete algo, promete que no se lo dirás a em

- Si bella te lo prometo

* * *

_Gracias por leer, espero sus reviews por fis y que les haya gustado, hasta el próximo capitulo.. Xoxo._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclamier: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

* * *

_LAS PENAS SE AHOGAN MEJOR CUANDO TIENES CON QUIEN COMPARTIRLAS_

_**POV BELLA**_

Jasper pendió la televisión de la cocina a todo volumen, hasta ahorita no me había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era su casa.

- Bells ¿Quieres algo de comer?- Dijo sacando lasaña del refrigerador y poniéndola en el microondas

- Mmm de lo que comas tu sírveme a mí por favor; Jazz ¿Te podría hacer una pregunta?

- Claro bells dime

- ¿Tus papás? Jamás los eh visto

Lo cierto es que eso me venía dando vueltas la cabeza desde que llegue con emmett.

- Mis papás nunca están bella ellos siempre están trabajando o haciendo cosas más importantes para ellos, por eso Rosalie nunca quería venir porque si venia sabia que papá no estaría de hecho yo era el que la iba visitar; Así que no tengo más familia que ella ciertamente aparte la mamá de Rosalie acaba de morir por eso viene a vivir conmigo

No pude más y lo abrace.

- Jazz tu si tienes mas familia, tienes a em y ahora me tienes a mi; Siento lo de tu hermana

- Gracias bella, hasta por dejarme cerca de ti- Saco la lasaña de el microondas y me sirvió

- Gracias jazz

Comíamos en un silencio muy cómodo hasta que jazz me lanzo un trozo de lasaña en la cara

- Dime que no hiciste lo que hiciste jasper

- Si lo hice bellita- Dijo provocándome

- No me digas bellita- Con eso le avente todo el plato de lasaña

- Oh por dios bella esta me la pagas

Reíamos como locos; Con jasper me estaba llevando como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida.

Teníamos la cocina hecha un desastre, era muy divertido aventarnos todo lo que encontrábamos.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

- ¿Em?

- Bella ¿QUE RAYOS TE PASO?- Dijo riéndose de nosotros

- ¿Jasper?

Vi entrar a la cocina a una rubia

- Yo les explico bells

- Emmett Rosalie, solo jugábamos bella y yo; Por cierto hermanita bienvenida

- Hola jazz- Dijo abrazándolo todo sucio, no me quiero ni imaginar cómo estaba yo

- Por cierto bella ella es Rosalie mi hermana

- ¡Hey bella hola!

- Eh hola mucho gusto- Dije extendiendo mi mano pero no me esperaba que ella la ignorara y me abrazara como si fuéramos las mejores amigas

- Bella me puedes explicar cómo te voy a llevar así a la casa, papá me va a matar- Dijo emmett algo serio

- Porque no le dicen que se quedaran a dormir

Me sorprendió Rosalie diciendo eso.

- Me encantaría pero ¿Bells?

- Está bien em pero no tengo ropa para quedarme

- No te preocupes bella yo te presto- Dijo agarrándome de la mano, saliendo de la cocina y llevándome a las escaleras y antes de subirlas todas grito

- Jazz ¿Dónde está mi cuarto?

- A donde crees que vas con bella, hasta que regresases a la cocina con ella te diré

- Ok, vamos bella

Entrando a la cocina nos aventaron jazz y em pastel a mí y a Rosalie.

- Oh bella vamos a vengarnos

- ¡Obviamente!- Nos agachamos a recoger los trozos del pastel del suelo y se los aventamos.

Empezando otra guerra de comida pero ahora con Rosalie y Emmett

**_Media hora después…_**

- Ahora si bella vamos a mi cuarto, ya es tarde ¿Por cierto cual es jazz?

- Es el de la izquierda subiendo las escaleras

- Vale, chicos nos bañamos y bajamos a comer

- Ok ross- Dijo mi hermano y jazz

El cuarto de Rosalie es hermosamente blanco muy espacioso pero con cada lugar ocupado.

Rosalie se sentó en la cama por lo cual yo me quede parada.

- Bella quiero que me llames ross

- Claro ross pero si tú me llamas bells

- Obviamente bells, gracias a ti y tu em hoy me he divertido mucho, hace tiempo no me reía así- Dijo melancólicamente

- Gracias a ti mejor ross, eres muy amable al dejarme quedarme en tu casa y jazz me comento lo de tu mamá espero y no te moleste lo siento mucho- Dije esto último susurrando

Ross se quedo callada y hice lo que hace una amiga abrazarla porque yo ya consideraba a ross mi amiga

- No sabes bells lo que pase; No me podía desahogar con nadie todos querían que fuera la Rosalie fuerte la que no llora pero yo también tengo derecho bella la familia de mi mamá me juzgaban siempre por ser hija de alguien casado

- Claro ross no te voy a juzgar nadie te va juzgar aquí, tranquila- Me quede abrazándola y secando sus lagrimas

- Gracias por escucharme bells eres mi única amiga, si tu quieres confiarme algo sabes que siempre voy a estar para ti y que nunca traicionaría tu confianza…

Ohh sentía que debía decirle a Ross ella era mi amiga ella si podía comprenderme mejor no digo que jazz no lo hiciera pero ross es mujer.

- Bueno ross yo este..

Y me desahogue, llore como nunca lo había hecho y eso que había llorado mucho.

- Ese maldito bastardo- Dijo muy enojada

- Lo siento- De verdad lo sentía mucho

- No tienes que disculparte bella, ese estúpido va a pagar bella lo juro, ¡Vamos a denunciarlo!

- No ross, no se te olvide que mi papá es el jefe de la policía aquí y aparte no quiero..

- Bella entiendo tu posición por es que él tiene que pagar bells, el tiene que saber que no estás sola

- No ross por favor no te lo pido es más te lo ruego- Dije entre lagrimas

- Está bien bells no vamos hacer nada- Medio sonreí - Por ahora claro esta; solo bella te podría preguntar algo

- Claro ross dime

- ¿El uso condón? -¿Condón? DIABLOS - No ross- Susurre

- HIJO DE PUTA- Grito

- ¿Están bien? - Toco la puerta jazz

- Si solo me pegue con algo ya sabes yo siempre grito- Se excuso ross

- Aja, ok chicas apúrense- Dijo incrédulo

Y con esa pobre excusa se fue.

- Ahora si bella, nos vamos a bañar y vamos a ir a la farmacia a comprar una prueba de embarazo a pasado una semana así que ya podremos saber

- Ross no creo que sea necesario fue mi primera vez- Dije muy apenada

- Isabella escúchame bien no importa si a sido tu primera o la quinta vez vamos a hacerte esa prueba te guste o no- Seque mis lagrimas ross tenia razón

- Está bien ross vamos

Después de bañarnos y arreglarnos bajamos a decirles a jazz y a em que iríamos a comprar ropa urgentemente se nos quedaron viendo con cara de ¿WHAT? pero no dijeron nada y nos dejaron ir, gracias al cielo no insistieron en ir con nosotros y eso fue un alivio.

Llegamos a la farmacia y compramos 2 tipos de pruebas de embarazo las únicas que había de hecho, ross las metió en su bolso.

Entramos a la casa en silencio queríamos hacer las pruebas lo mas antes posible.

- ¿Chicas?- CARAJO- Si somos nosotros

- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo les fue?- Nos pregunto em

- Bien bueno mal porque ni a bella ni a mí nos gustaron las cosas por eso no compramos nada- Dijo ross con naturalidad

- Eso ross pero no importa ¡Ya vamos a comer!- Diciendo esto Jasper se fue a la cocina con em

No me había fijado que ya eran las 5 de la tarde.

Ross y yo nos miramos pero no hicimos más que seguirlos.

La comida estaba bien bueno era mejor la comida de perro, todo porque em y jazz cocinaron.

Ross se acerco a mi oído mientras em y jazz lavaban los trastos.

- Vamos a esperarnos, voy a subir mi bolso al cuarto

Solo asentí con la cabeza.

- Bella ven vamos a ver películas- Dijo emmett muy entusiasmado

No me pude negar y camine hasta la sala a ver la dichosa película.

- Veremos la de actividad para normal ¿Si?- Suplico jazz

- Ok- Dije aunque tenía algo de miedo de ver esa película- ¡NOO! BELLA ACEPTASTE VER ESO- Grito ross desde las escaleras

- ¡Jaja! Ni modo ross la veremos bella acepto- Dijo em

- ¡Pues ya que!

Nos acomodamos en los sillones en frente de la plasma; En algún momento de la película me he debido quedar dormida..

- Dormilona despierta ya son las 11 de la noche- ¿JAZZ? Por alguna razón que desconozco estaba en sus brazos

- Lo siento jazz

- No te disculpes, ross y em se acaban de ir a sus cuartos nada mas faltamos tu y yo

- Si, gracias por despertarme

- Gracias a ti bells- Dijo dándome un beso en la frente- Ven vamos te acompaño a tu cuarto

Con jazz sentía una conexión inexplicable y mucha confianza también.

Entre al cuarto algo nerviosa sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

- Bella ¿Estás lista?

- No pero ¡SI!

- Sabes que pase lo que pase voy a estar contigo ¿BIEN?

- Gracias ross, vamos ya a enfrentar los problemas

- ¡Vamos!

Saque la prueba y entre al baño.

- Primero haremos una esperamos el resultado y hacemos la otra ¿Vale? Cuando termines sales- Dijo detrás de la puerta

- ¡SI!-

Termine y salí del baño; Ross y yo esperamos 5 minutos moríamos de ansiedad

- ¡Ya pasaron los 5 minutos!

Fui a donde había dejado la prueba

- ¡NOOOOOOO!- Dios esto no me puede estar pasando no no no no no eso debe de estar mal

- ¡Bella dime el resultado!- Dijo exaltada ross al ver mi cara de pánico

- POSITIVO- Dije susurrando con las lagrimas desbordándose de mis ojos..

* * *

_Siento que los capítulos estén cortos procurare hacerlos mas largos y también no actualizar tan rápido les prometo que actualizare los mas pronto.. Gracias por leer; Espero sus RR ellos son muy importantes para mi; Tal vez haga un pov edward mas adelante ¿Les parece?. Hasta el próximo capitulo.. Xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

Se que odian las notas de autor y que están prohibidas pero esta es necesaria;

Siento mucho no haber actualizado pronto pero les aseguro que el domingo (este)

lo are..

Lo siento mucho..

Con cariño Meli :)


End file.
